Harry Potter and the Angels of Light
by MelodyPowers
Summary: Post GoF H/Hr. Harry manages to clear Sirius’ name and he creates an army of his own, the Angels of Light, to fight the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord. NOW COMPLETE!
1. The Aftermath

Summary: Post GoF H/Hr. Harry manages to clear Sirius' name and he creates an army of his own, the Angels of Light, to fight the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a couple of characters and a delirious imagination, which will be used to make this story at least okay, and hopefully good.

Chapter 1, The Aftermath

It was midnight and the Dursley' house in Privet Drive was in complete silence until a fourteen-year-old boy woke up screaming piercingly at the top of his lungs. He had experienced these nightmares since the end of term in Hogwarts, the wizardry school he attended. This boy's name was Harry Potter and he was well known in the magic world. A month ago he had, once again, encountered his greatest foe, the Dark Lord Voldemort. The memories of that night still occupied his every thought. Cedric dying, dueling Him, seeing his parents during the effects of the Prior Incantatem, and barely escape only to find out one of his teachers had been a Death Eater in disguise all year long. He shook his head. This summer had not been so bad after all, since the Dursleys had been ignoring him, and that was an improvement compared to their previous attitude towards him. He turned around to continue sleeping.

Next to his bed there innocently lay the Wizarding newspaper, the _Daily Prophet_. In it there was a long article, which claimed that both Harry and Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, had lied about the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in a clear attempt to diminish the Minister's authority and scare the population.

Suddenly, a white owl entered the young wizard's room and rested on its cage. Its hoot alerted the sleep-deprived teenager, making him get up and take the letter the bird was carrying.

Harry read the envelope and realized that the letter was from Sirius. He dearly missed his godfather but until the Ministry acknowledged his innocence, Harry knew that he would not be able to live in Grimmauld Place, Black's home, with him.

After he had finished reading the letter, he was a lot happier and more hopeful than he had been in a long time. It said that Wormtail, the one who had incriminated Sirius, had been caught making some errands for Voldemort, and because of that, his godfather had been granted a fair trial with the Wizengamot. If everything went fine, as Harry hoped it would, Sirius would finally able to stop running away and they would be able to live together peacefully. Moreover, he had been asked to be there as a witness. The hearing was scheduled for the next day, and he was looking forward to it.

0000000000

The next day Harry woke up early to start getting ready for the trial that would most likely define his immediate future, or lack of it, with his godfather. He went to the bathroom and took a cold shower, to cool the nerves off himself a bit. After putting on his dress robes, he patiently awaited the arrival of Sirius, who had told him in his letter that he would pick him up at 7 o' clock sharply.

Exactly at the time scheduled, Sirius Black came out of the Dursleys' hearth, which had been connected to the Floo Network for that day only. Vernon and Petunia started screaming and swearing shrilly, pointing accusingly at Sirius, obviously a wizard.

"Who are you and what do you think you are doing here, you freak?!" Vernon roared at the recently arrived man.

"I'm Sirius Black," Sirius began calmly."I've come to pick up my godson. You've probably heard of me as a ruthless murderer in your Muggle news," Sirius added slyly.

As they heard this, both Petunia and Vernon hid behind their couch discreetly. Sirius found this extremely amusing, as he thought that a man Vernon's size could hide behind an elephant and he would still be at plain sight.

At that moment, Harry walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, followed by Dudley, who seemed to think that that day was as good as any to eat until he passed out.

Harry seemed to find the situation happening there almost as hilarious as Sirius did, but he whispered to him anyways,

"Try to stay out of trouble, at least until the hearing is over."

The only answer he got from his godfather was a mischievous smirk.

Ten minutes later they were at the Ministry, still laughing at Vernon, whose bravery had suddenly returned and stood up to Sirius, earning a transformation into a colossal, fat panda bear. They actually thought that it wasn't that much of a change to his usual appearance.

They arrived to the Atrium just in time for the hearing to begin. The entire Wizengamot was there, and at its head, Dumbledore. After a couple of remarks from Fudge, who looked very grim, the trial began with the Minister calling Peter Pettigrew. He was given Veritaserum, the truth potion, to make him tell, once and for all, what had happened the day Sirius was sent to Azkaban twelve years ago. Once the weakest and former Marauder finished the story about how he had tricked his former friend, and Harry and Dumbledore explained what had happened two years ago and the incidents with the Dementors, Fudge and the Wizengamot went to a separate room to reach a final decision.

"Relax, Harry, everything is going to be all right," Sirius said consolingly.

"I know, it's just that… I really want you to be cleared so that we can live together," Harry replied morosely, sighing.

"Silence, the Wizengamot has come to a decision," a toad faced woman said.

"Thank you, Dolores," the Minister said, "by eleven votes against two, Sirius Black is declared not guilty, whereas Peter Pettigrew is found guilty of several crimes, such as murder and collaborating with You-Know-Who."

Harry rolled his eyes at Fudge's unwillingness to say His name.

"For that he is sentenced to life imprisonment at Azkaban. That is all. You are all dismissed," Fudge concluded.

An extremely happy Harry hugged his godfather, making a huge grin appear in Sirius' face. Dumbledore approached them both and after congratulating the recently exonerated man, he told them something that shocked them both.

"As you are both aware of, the last Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was actually Barty Crouch Jr. using a Polyjuice Potion. Because of that, the position is empty again, and I would like to offer the job to you."

"I am quite flattered, but I am not sure if I am fit for it!" an utterly shocked Sirius said.

"As I recall, and my memory is quite good…" Dumbledore smiled. "You were a very talented student, except for your fondness of pranks." It was now Sirius who was the one who was grinning at the memories. "And you were one of the few people that fought both Death Eaters and Voldemort and lived to tell about it, so I think you are the perfect man for the job," Albus continued.

"If that's what you think, I will be glad to accept your offer. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go home with my godson," Black said eagerly.

0000000000000000

Surprisingly, Sirius' house, or actually _their_ home, was very neat and clean. When Harry told him about this, he simply answered,

"I have a house elf."

Suddenly as he said, "Iori" an elf surprisingly similar to Dobby appeared next to them. After presentations were made and Harry unpacked (they had already retrieved his things from the Dursley's house and they seemed to be very glad to finally be rid of the _freak_), Sirius showed the house to him, spending quite a while in the Black Library, which was full of interesting books. When they were having dinner, Sirius spoke with Harry about the following day.

"Tomorrow we are going to Diagon Alley, since I have to buy a few things," he explained.

"What things?"

"Some things for my classes."

Harry smirked at that. "I hope you are not planning on pulling some pranks at your students."

With a sly grin he answered, "Not at all. I would never do something like that." Harry rolled his eyes.

More seriously, but still grinning, Sirius said, "I have something to give to you."

"What is it?" Harry asked, somewhat concerned.

He handed the boy a beautifully decorated mirror, with a red and gold frame that had delicate little griffins engraved in it.

"Your birthday present!" Sirius introduced with a flourish.

------------------------------------------

A/N: Hi there! **This chapter is officially corrected by my beta JuliaKerns5. You are now able to enjoy this mistake-free fic thanks to her! So, thank you very much!!** (Standing ovation).

A few things I would like to clarify:

The Wizengamot, in my story, is formed by 11 members, its leader (Dumbledore), and the Minister (Fudge). So in Sirius' trial, Dumbledore and 10 members voted not guilty; Fudge and other member voted guilty.

The Order of the Phoenix did not exist here. There was some kind of group that opposed Voldemort, and Dumbledore and Sirius took part of it, but it was not as organised as the one in the canon books.

Kreacher does not exist, nor does the painting of Sirius' mother. His house is a nice and normal wizarding house, but it contains several dark books and items though.

There won't be barely any reference to the books 5, 6 and 7, except for the mirror and some other minor things. Please try to erase the books from your mind to read this fic and if you can't, LEAVE NOW (just kidding xD). But seriously, don't take them into consideration.

I think that's all, but if not, feel free to ask any questions you may have.

Please Read, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy!!


	2. Birthday, Libraries and King's Cross

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to Rowling. If I were her, it would have ended very differently. 

Chapter 2: Birthdays, Libraries, and Platform 9 ¾

Harry looked at him, startled. He had completely forgotten about his birthday. He looked at his present and asked the first thing that came to his mind.

"What is it for?"

"It's a magical mirror. If you look at it and call my name, the twin mirror I possess will heat up to let me know you want to communicate with me. Then my face will appear in your mirror, and yours in mine, and we'll be able to talk to each other. It used to be the way James and I communicated when we had detentions in separate classrooms," Sirius explained, a small, fond smile appearing at his face during the last part. 

Harry was very touched, both by the thoughtful present and by the fact that he had another possession of his father, besides the Invisibility Cloak. 

"Thanks," he said hoarsely.

"You're welcome," Sirius replied, also becoming melancholic, "this way, we'll be able to organize some good pranks while we're in Hogwarts." He continued jokingly, lightening the mood.

"We can't, you're the teacher, and you should be a role model for the students!" Harry chastened teasingly.

His godfather shot him a mock glare and muttered something that sounded like _joy killer_.00000000000000000

It was the next morning that the Hogwarts letter arrived. It was quite a bit earlier than Harry had expected, but it was welcome nonetheless, since they already had to go to Diagon Alley. As he opened it, something small and seemingly unnoticeable fell to the ground. When he picked this object up he realized that it was a recognizable badge that indicated that Harry had become a Prefect. He took the list of books along with the badge and went to greet Sirius, who was getting ready to leave. When he told him about his having been chosen as a prefect, he looked somewhat disappointed.

"Does that mean you're not going to do pranks?" he asked, a hint of sadness at the end of his voice.

Harry, smiling at his godfather's childish attitude, replied slyly, "No, it means that I'll be able to do pranks without being worried about getting caught!"

After that, Sirius' mood improved greatly.

0000000000000000

When they finished buying Harry's books and Sirius' _necessary items for teaching_, they ran into Hermione, who had just finished buying everything she needed. She congratulated Harry on his birthday and Sirius on his exoneration. As Harry and his friend were having an ice cream at their favorite parlor, Sirius, hidden from Hermione, was making gestures to his godson like thumbs up, or sending a discreet wink in his direction. Harry, annoyed at his godfather's attitude once again, started drifting off the conversation he was having. His best friend asked worriedly called him on this.

"Are you okay? You haven't heard a single word I have said, have you?" Hermione inquired.

"Yes, I'm fine, I was just thinking about everything that has happened to me this summer."

Then he proceeded to tell her the entire story about the trial, the time spent with Sirius, the mirror, and the Prefect badge. As he finished, she was completely in awe.

"So that's how a trial with the Wizengamot is like? And that mirror is simply terrific! And I'm a prefect too, so we'll be able to do our rounds together!" Hermione said eagerly, speaking quickly and rambling slightly.

As she was talking, he saw a newspaper called the _WizNation _(a paper not quite as popular as the _Daily Prophet_, but unlike this one, it wasn't influenced by the Ministry) lying on the floor. Its main article stated that Voldemort was preparing for the incoming war, recruiting Death Eaters, training them, and joining forces with both giants and werewolves. This had Harry worried, but he said nothing of it, and started thinking of a plan. Meanwhile, he told his friend the latest piece of news he had heard about Hogwarts.

"Calm down, Hermione! I have yet to tell you the most important thing!"

"What is it?"

"Sirius has been employed by Dumbledore as the new DADA teacher!" Harry shared excitedly.

Hermione actually gaped at Harry in shock. After a few seconds, though, she went fully back to questioning mode.

"Seriously? That's great! I bet his classes are going to be the most interesting of all of them! And could he give us some special lessons? Because this is the year when we take our O.W.L. exams and I think we'll need all the help we can get."

A light bulb appeared above Harry's head.

"I am sure you'll do just fine, Hermione. Thinking about the whole lessons thing more closely, it's actually a good idea, but I have an objective in mind other than the O.W.L.s," he said mysteriously.

No matter how much she insisted, he wouldn't explain what he meant, claiming that he had to arrange a few things before telling her and Ron. Then, he told her he wanted to meet them at Grimmauld Place the day after tomorrow. After that, they went to their respective houses.

0000000000000

When Sirius and Harry had returned home, the black-haired boy started to unfold the first stages of his plan. 

"Sirius, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Could you teach Hermione, Ron and me some spells and charms, both offensive and defensive? It's just that we want to be more prepared for school and for something I'll tell you later."

Sirius, clearly intrigued, answered, "Of course, tell them to come here sometimes for the rest of the summer and I'll help you study."

Harry, smirking, said, "I already have."

After sending a letter to Ron in reply to his friend's congratulatory one and telling him what had happened and inviting him over to Grimmauld Place, Harry started thinking about what he was planning. When he had seen the _WizNation_, he had realized that something had to be done to stop, or at least delay, Voldemort's actions. He hadn't thought of any way to do so yet, but he knew the _one _thing he could do at the moment was to acquire more knowledge about different types of magic. That's where the extensive Black Library would come in handy.

0000000000000

Two days had gone by and the time for the three friends to meet had come. Once Ron had arrived (Hermione had arrived there earlier by traveling with a portkey Sirius made for her while she and his godson were having ice cream), the four of them went to the library to start the training. It took ten minutes, a lot of yelling and a well-aimed Locomotor Mortis spell made by Sirius to finally stop the bushy-haired girl from running around the bookcases in excitement. After the peace had returned, the class started.

"As you may know," Sirius started, "underage magic is not detected in the houses of a few old Wizarding families, and the Black family is one of them. So, you can practice spells here, and the Ministry won't realize." Judging by their faces, Sirius realized that the three of them had never known this helpful fact.

"Bloody hell! But why doesn't that apply in _my_ house?" Ron asked incredulously.

"My guess would be that your family is not one of those few ones to whom the rule _does_ apply," Sirius replied simply, shrugging.

"Oh, okay," the red-haired boy said, sounding a little disappointed.

Each one of them took a book of different subjects and areas of magic; Hermione quite eagerly started reading elemental spells and advanced transfiguration books, Harry chose to read advanced offensive and defensive spells and Ron, still a little mad that they had to study when they were not in school, preferred studying about all kinds of curative spells, the ones that mediwitches used. When they found spells and charms that were both useful and interesting, they would show it to the others, and Sirius would teach them how to execute it. That way they learned quite a lot about different topics. After arranging to go to Grimmauld Place once every two days to continue training, Harry's best friends went to their respective homes. Once they left, he started to feel a little lonely and forlorn, but he then decided that it must have been his two friends leaving, and dismissed it. 

000000000000 

A month had passed and it was time to go to King's Cross Station and take the express to Hogwarts. The two friends said goodbye to their families (Harry did not have to, since Sirius would be in Hogwarts too) and got on the train. While Ron looked for an empty compartment, the two Gryffindor prefects performed their duties and patrolled the corridors. After stopping students from using _hazardous items_, as Hermione called it, and confiscating them, Harry got bored and went to play chess with Ron. After a while, a dangerously angry-looking Hermione came looking for him.

"How could you let me alone out there like that? I had to work twice as hard since you were not there helping me!"

He looked at her and replied, "I'm sorry, I thought you had it all under control! You're better at this than me. I would've probably ended up letting them keep their explosive dices!" He was hoping to evade the punishment that surely would come his way.

Surprisingly, Hermione's eyes softened and something flashed across them. Was it forgiveness, or something else? Harry couldn't tell.

"Okay, but this is the last time I cover up for you." she chastened lightly. 

Ron, who had hidden behind his trunk clearly expecting a spell nothing short of the extremely dangerous NakFyra (1), looked at her in shock at how easily Harry had gotten out of his punishment.

"Are you sure you are feeling fine, Hermione?" he asked her.

She glared at him and did not even bother to answer, since they had just arrived and was not looking for an argument. As they moved from the train to travel in the magically moving carriages, Harry looked at his still bickering friends with a smile.

While they were entering the Great Hall, he looked around the place he had considered his home before moving into Grimmauld Place. Until now, he had not had a dull and normal year in this school, despite the fact that he was not sure if that was a good thing after all. It made things a lot more interesting, though. After listening to the Hat's welcoming song and watching the sorting, he briefly thought,"_This year, with Voldemort's return, will not be boring either. At all."_

00000000000000

(1) A crimson red beam that when it makes contact with its target explodes in a fire that cannot be put out. They learned it in an elemental related spell book, and it is in the borderline of dark magic.

A/N: Hi there! First of all, I wanted to immensely thank you for the reviews. I was grinning so much when I read them that the other people who are in the hotel I am currently staying at (I am on holidays) were shocked at the change in my usual serious attitude.

Secondly, I want to clarify some things. I wanted to start the term at Hogwarts as quickly as possible, so I skipped the explanation of the training. It will be shown in flashbacks, written in _italics_, when necessary (In addition to what it is mentioned in this chapter, they learned some dark magic and other important things to be disclosed in the future. If you are wondering why dark magic, the explanation is _they got to know what they are fighting against_. Besides, dark magic is cool). Please keep in mind that canon facts in the most recent books are not considered here, so the carriages move by themselves, as it was thought in the first couple of stories, and are not pulled by thestrals. Also, the prophecy does not exist, but for another reason to be explained in future chapters, only Harry can kill Voldemort, as it was said in the canon books. Moreover, you can't side apparate.

Finally, as promised, I'll answer to your questions:

- For those of you who are curious, I am from Argentina. Therefore I speak Spanish. I have studied English for almost my entire life (I am sixteen by the way) and I've recently done the FCE, which I passed with an A ( proud grin )

- The Angels of Light… I am not entirely sure yet, but I think it will be formed by both adults and students, and commanded mostly by Harry, and in case he is not available, by Hermione and in a lesser way, Ron.

**This chapter was edited and betaed by JuliaKerns5. Thank you very much! ****If you liked this error-free chapter, you should thank her too!  
**

Read, Review and Enjoy.

Legendary8


	3. DADA, Potions and Duels?

_Disclaimer_: I have to tell you all something very important. Shocking, actually. Please try to stay calm, and don't freak out because that would make the situation even worse. Okay, here I go: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 3: DADA, Potions, and Duels

Harry woke up the happiest he had been in a long time. Since he had moved in with Sirius and seen his best friends during the summer, his nightmares had stopped and his mood had improved greatly. He put on his clothes and hastened down the stairs in order to go to his classes on time on his first day. As he entered the common room and he saw Hermione sitting on a couch waiting for him, his stomach did a triple jump that would have made any Olympic diver proud. Cursing himself on his excessive eating the night before, he greeted her, and they started to walk around looking for Ron, who had not been in the boy's dormitory when Harry had gotten up. They were going to go check the Great Hall when the Fat Lady told them something that shocked them both in a superb way; Ron had got up really early, and gone for a walk around the lake. 

"Are you sure?" they both asked incredulously.

"Yes, he got up at dawn, but I don't know whether he's going to the lake to sightsee or if he had some important things to take care of," the Fat Lady informed.

Still mystified by their friend's strange actions, they went to the Great Hall to have breakfast. After a lot of catching up with friends they had not seen in a while, like Neville, Ginny, Dean and Seamus, Harry noticed that Ron was not the only one missing breakfast, so were Malfoy and Crabbe. Hoping the red-haired boy had not gotten into trouble, he started walking towards his first class of the day; DADA, with the Slytherins.

000000000000

Harry had been both looking forward and dreading this class. He had always liked DADA and with Sirius as the teacher, things would definitely be interesting. The latter was because he knew his godfather would do something unorthodox to embarrass him, or attempt to pull off risky pranks. As he entered the classroom he saw that none of the missing people had reappeared, and that Ron had still not returned from his apparent 'walk around the lake'. Then, he realized his fears had been well founded. Sirius hugged him while wiping away a fake tear and almost yelling that he had missed Harry a lot with strong tones of sarcasm tainting his voice. After a lot of threats and some well placed jabs from Harry, he let go of his godson and started the class. By now, almost every Gryffindor was laughing and all of the Slytherins were glaring both at Harry and their teacher. During the first hour of class, Sirius taught some new spells that Harry and his friends had already learned at Grimmauld Place.

The first curse was a spell called _Whiplash_, which created a whip made of a bluish light that was a great way to attack, mainly werewolves. The second one was a non-verbal shield that was slightly stronger that the _Protego _shield. Finally, he taught them the incantation _Catena_, which conjured big chains that bound the opponent's wrists and ankles.

As the second hour of class started, Sirius conjured an object similar to a Muggle anti-gas mask and put it on. Then he grabbed a vial filled with a dark, violet liquid, threw in what it looked like toothpicks and set it on fire. After that, the entire class fell asleep.

000000000

Harry woke up in what it looked like a jungle. When he looked around he saw three werewolves standing around something he could not see. He hastily conjured a metal shield to block the attack of the lycanthropes, which had only now just realized that the boy was standing behind them. Harry moved his wand broadly, shouting, "_Whiplash!_" Soon after that, the werewolves fell to the floor, cut in half. Then, in curiosity, he approached the area the creatures had been standing recently to see what they had been guarding. When he finally saw it, his heart tore apart. There, lying on the floor was Hermione, covered in blood and her face scarred with deep cuts. He touched her, surprised to see that she was so cold and lifeless that he started crying. Suddenly, everything became a blur and he appeared in the DADA classroom. Everyone looked almost as badly as he supposed he did. When Harry looked around, he saw Hermione sitting calmly beside him, and relief and another emotion he did not recognize washed over him. Sirius was standing nearby, looking at his students in amusement.

"You're probably wondering what has just happened. The vial I set on fire earlier is called the Dreaming Draught. When added a particular item from a certain creature, it makes everyone that inhales its smoke fall asleep immediately, and the dream revolves around the special ingredient added. For example, I added werewolves' claws and boggarts' teeth, so I am pretty sure you all have fought with lycanthropes and saw your greatest fears come true." 

All the students started complaining, groaning, and shouting at their professor for his lack of warning and common sense, until he continued his speech.

"I see you have not understood. The way you have just experienced learning is a great way to study. In these dreams, you can practice the spells I taught you, and no matter how real your dreams may seem, they are not actually happening, so you cannot get hurt while fighting these otherwise dangerous creatures."

Somewhat grudgingly, they recognized his logic and stopped complaining. They still looked pretty shaken up, though, so Sirius dismissed them a little early. Harry and Hermione departed the classroom and started scouring for Ron again. Meanwhile, Harry was thinking what form the boggart had taken, so he did not realize that she was talking to him.

"Are you okay, Harry? You look pretty bad."

"Gee, thanks, and you don't look very good yourself," he answered smilingly, and then continued more seriously, "I was thinking about what happened in my dream."

"What happened?"

"I saw three werewolves guarding something. I defeated them and then I saw what they were guarding. It was you, and you were barely alive," he did not tell her that she actually had been dead, "at that moment, I didn't realize that it was a boggart! What did _you_ see?" he asked her, curious.

Hermione blushed, and stammered evasively, "I… It was… It isn't important."

"Okay… I'll let it go… for now," her friend teased.

As they were approaching the lake, they were shocked to see a body lying on the ground. When they got closer they saw that it was Ron. He was in a bad condition, with several deep cuts and bruises. They woke him up and used several of their recently learned curative spells until he was better.

"What happened? Who did this to you?"

"Malfoy and Crabbe. It's a long story."

"Well, start from the beginning!" Harry said, starting to lose his temper.

"It all started a week ago when my father testified against Malfoy's dad. He's a searched criminal and he had to escape. Draco wanted revenge and asked me to go to the lake early in the morning. I thought it would be one of the usual "I am a pureblood and I can do what I want" monologues, but when I arrived, Crabbe attacked me from behind. Then they tortured me for a while and now they left to bring Goyle here too. You've found me just in time!"

There was a strange sound as Harry's fist impacted against Ron's cheek.

"Are you stupid? How can you come here alone to face Malfoy, when you know he's furious at you? How can you not tell us?" he shouted.

Ron stuttered an apology and then blacked out from pain. At that moment, the two Slytherins returned, loudly complaining at Goyle's detention with Sirius for calling him a blood traitor. When they saw Harry and Hermione, they immediately drew their wands. With a flick of his wand and pronouncing some incantations, Harry made Crabbe fell to the floor, disarmed and chained. Draco sneered, but after seeing the display of his foe's abilities, he was less confident than usual.

"Still don't know how to mind your own business, Potter?" he said in between the spells he was casting.

Harry cast a modified _Protego_, which looked like a giant shield made of light but was stronger than its normal version, and so he was able to effortlessly block all of his opponent's attacks.

"Why don't you _make me_ mind my own business, Malfoy?" he provoked him.

After that, he started firing weak stunners around Draco, so that he couldn't dodge them. While the blonde boy was busy blocking the spells that were being thrown at him, Harry moved his wand downwards, as if hitting something with it, and shouted, "_Kaze_!"

The wind that he conjured was so fast, that besides throwing Draco around as if he were a rag doll, cuts and gashes started appearing all over his body.

When the spell wore off, he was severely injured and bleeding. Harry approached him and chained him, and it was then that a black fire appeared in his eyes. When he was about to throw the darkest curse he could think of, his wand was sent off flying. At first he thought it had been Hermione, who was still tending Ron's injuries, but as he turned around he saw a long white beard come into view. Dumbledore came closer and said, 

"Harry, it's enough. You have already defeated him."

"What will happen to him?" he asked, still angry.

"He will be expelled from this school for torturing a fellow student. So will Mr. Crabbe." 

With a flick of his wand, both students disappeared.

"Now, Mr. Weasley will have to serve a detention once he is out of the hospital wing for missing the Defense Against the Dark Arts class to go to a duel. Ten points to Gryffindor, for you arriving just on time to save him. But in the future, please try and tell a professor first."

"Do you know anything about what's happening out there? What's being done to stop Voldemort's actions?"

The Headmaster fidgeted nervously and evasively answered:

"Some things I _do _know, but I won't be able to tell them to you until a certain time." After he said that, he left. 

000000000 

Harry and Hermione arrived at the Dungeons to attend the Potions class. Ron had been sent to the Hospital Wing, so he was absent from this class too. As they sat down, Snape entered the classroom and decided that it was as good a day as any to take points from Gryffindor.

"You are a constant surprise, Potter. Every time I think you can't do any worse, you manage to do so. Your potion is even more pathetic than usual," he chastised harshly.

"We haven't started yet!" an utterly surprised Harry said indignantly.

"I am anticipating what the outcome of this class will be. And ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek."

Just as he was going to say something nasty to his professor, Hermione's elbow impacted Harry's belly sharply.

After two hours of complete torture, including finally being able to make a decent Slowing Potion and seeing how it _accidentally_ broke once the vial made it to Snape's desk, they were dismissed.

000000000000

The rest of the day went by quickly and calmly, and finally all the students went to the Great Hall to have dinner. Ron had returned and joined his friends at their table. The Slytherins were quite lost and shocked at the expulsion of their leader, and one of his bodyguards, so they weren't glaring at the other tables as they usually did.

Eventually, Sirius went to the Gryffindor table to have a little chat with Harry. Snape, who was standing near them, muttered something that made Sirius' expression go sour. 

"Do you have anything to say, _Severus_?" he said with hatred.

"No, I don't, except to tell you I'm glad you got a position here." the Potions Master answered with an expression and tone that indicated otherwise.

"I am sure you are, especially when I got the job you've always wanted."

"Be careful, every DADA teacher only lasts a year."

"Is that a threat?" Sirius asked, drawing his wand.

"What do you think?" Snape sneered, and took his wand out too.

Just as they were about to start dueling, there was a flash that momentarily blinded everyone in the Hall, and when they were able to see again, they were shocked at what they saw. Both professors were lying on the floor tied by a rope made of light. Standing next to them was Dumbledore, his wand out, looking quite serious.

"When I hired you, Professor Black, I thought it was clear that I would not tolerate this kind of confrontations. I know you two had a difficult past and don't get along well, but I will ask you to at least avoid each other as much as you can while you try to overcome the hatred between the two of you. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Headmaster," they both answered, looking similar to scolded kids.

Then, they were released from the light-made chains.

After that, the dinner continued normally, but the students were still whispering about the fight and betting on whom would have won had Dumbledore not stopped them.

As they started leaving, Harry heard Dumbledore calling after him. He then turned to face the long bearded Headmaster.

"Harry, I would like you to come to my office tomorrow," he said gravely.

"Is something wrong?" the boy asked, taken aback by the change in his usual light-hearted attitude.

"Everything is fine, but I need to tell you something so that you can make sure it remains that way. _The fate of the world lies in your hands_."

------------------------------

A/N: Well, here is another chapter of Harry Potter and the Angels of Light. Hope you like it!

Thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter. They made me happy!

**Once again, this chapter was edited and betaed by JuliaKerns5. Congratulations to her!! **(big applause).

Read, Review and Enjoy

Legendary8


	4. Revelations and Confrontations

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Harry Potter, so what? (Big angry lawyer starts chasing me). Okay, I was lying. It belongs to J. K. Rowling.

_Chapter 4_: Revelations and Confrontations

After a long day, it was finally time to go to Dumbledore's office and find out what the cryptic message the Headmaster had given him meant.

As he approached the gargoyle, he realized that he didn't know the password needed to enter, but it seemed that fortune was on his side, because the statue opened on its own.

"Hello, Harry," Dumbledore said while pacing behind his desk.

"Hello, Professor. What was the thing you wanted to tell me?"

"Straight to the point, I see. The other day you asked me if anything could be done to stop Voldemort's plans and I told you I would tell you later. Do you remember?"

"Yes, I do," the boy answered, starting to lose his patience.

"Well, I think that this moment has arrived. You are about to find out what has to be done to defeat him, and what may have to be sacrificed in the process."

00000000000

Harry was sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room, his mind still spinning. He was sure that the conversation he had just had with Dumbledore was going to change his future.

_"Harry, I have been thinking about how we can finally defeat Voldemort, and I have come to a conclusion. Your scar links you both in a very strange way, most likely a unique one. The way I see it, the only one that can kill him is you. You must do everything you can to succeed, for if you fail, we will all be doomed"_

_"I don't understand. What has my scar got to do with anything?" Harry had asked, puzzled._

_"You are the only one to have survived the killing curse, __ever since Salazar Slytherin created the spell. And by doing that, you have 'earned' your scar. As it has never happened before, we don't exactly know how it works. If Voldemort is defeated by someone else, something unexpected will happen and he won't truly die. The safest way is, in my opinion, for him to die by your hands. I am truly sorry to place this huge burden on your shoulders."_

While he was deep in thought, both Ron and Hermione were staring at him, patiently waiting for the explanation about what Dumbledore had told him. Once he told them what his 'fate' was, their expressions were a mixture of shock and anger.

"Is he crazy? How can he place the future of the entire Wizarding world in your hands, without even trying to do something himself?" Ron asked, looking as though steam was coming out from his ears.

"I don't know, and I frankly don't care. The only thing I know is that Harry won't be alone in this!" Hermione replied firmly.

Harry, who until then had not been paying much attention to his friends' rants, looked at her in surprise.

"Are you sure you want to be involved in all this? It'll be dangerous!"

The dark glare he received from both of them gave him the answer he needed. They would stand next to him no matter what.

000000000000000

It was a cold night and Arthur Weasley had been ordered by the Minister himself to guard him and the Ministry along with twenty Aurors, since he was going to stay there until late working on some laws and projects. The red-haired man was still mystified about why Fudge was so reluctant to admit that Voldemort was back. "_If we don't do anything, chaos will spread all over England, and maybe even the world, just like the last time,_"he thought angrily.

Suddenly, a sharp noise was heard everywhere, almost immediately followed by explosions and pieces of wood and glass covering the entire Ministry. Arthur drew his wand and, frightened as he never had been before, saw at least ten Death Eaters and five werewolves. While taking cover, he and the Aurors injured and scared away the lycanthropes using the "_Whiplat_" spell. After that, it became an all-out fight between the employees of the Ministry against the followers of Voldemort. Quickly, a couple of Aurors died as they were hit with the Avada Kedavra. Arthur knew that while the black-robed men were more skilled both at dueling and dark arts, the Aurors had strategy and numbers on their side. They paired up against their foes. Soon after that, the Death Eaters were overpowered and either knocked out or chained. However, only six of the original twenty-one that were guarding the Ministry remained uninjured. The rest of them were lying on the floor, dead or barely alive. _Good people have been killed_, Arthur thought, as he walked by Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody's lifeless body.

At that moment, the surviving Aurors and Arthur Weasley heard a loud scream, coming from the Minister's office direction. They quickly ran there, and when they arrived they saw a masked man. The mask proved that it was a high profile Death Eater from Voldemort's inner circle. Once he removed it, they recognized him as Antonin Dolohov. Behind him laid Fudge, horribly cut and tortured in a pool of blood. The battle immediately started, and with only a flick of his wand, Dolohov killed, or at least severely injured, the Aurors standing behind Arthur.

"This duel is between you and me, _Blood Traitor_!"

0000000000000000

Harry, Ron and Hermione had been taken to St. Mungos to see Arthur Weasley, who had been hurt in a Death Eater raid to the Ministry. Now, they were sitting next to his bed, listening to his story.

"And finally, Dolohov hit me with a spell called '_Darkslash_'. It was a black wave that nearly cut off my arm. As I was falling to the ground, I shot a Reducto curse to where he was standing, causing a huge piece of wood to impale him and then I blacked out."

The three friends were pale and trembling with barely restrained rage. It was at that moment that Harry told Arthur what Dumbledore had told him, and he also told them his plan: something had to be done to stop Voldemort, and if it that meant creating an organization formed by wizards willing to sacrifice their lives to achieve a final peace, then he would do it. When he finished his tale, Ron's father was shocked.

"Really? You're the one to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? And you want to create an 'army' to face him? Then count me in. During the last war, I didn't participate because Fred and George were still little and so was Percy. I didn't want to leave them without a father. But now, all my kids have grown, and I need to protect you, Harry, because if what you tell me is true, you're our last hope."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked, clearly touched.

"I am."

"Then, if we think of something about that group, I will have Ron owl you."

0000000000000

Back at the school, they told their plans to Sirius, who gave them his approval and some ideas. For example, he told them about some people they could recruit; as himself, Kingsley, Tonks, Dumbledore, Arthur, Fred and George, and some friends they could train here at Hogwarts. Once the main core was formed, though, they could recruit outsiders that wanted to join their cause.

After that, they informed Dumbledore of their actions, and he told them that he thought it was a good idea and that he would help them in any way he could, including letting them stay up late and providing them with a special portkey that could exit Hogwarts Grounds and take them to King's Cross.

Satisfied that they had started to unfold their plan, they went to sleep.

0000000

The next morning, Harry was wandering down the corridors, thinking about the consequences of what they would try to do, when he saw something that affected him in a strange way.

When he saw that Hermione was talking to a male Ravenclaw he didn't know, he felt a burning anger at the pit of his stomach, mixed with an acidic coldness that he didn't recognize. He was about to go and interrupt them, maybe even shout at them for no reason at all, but he thought better of it and decided to go see Sirius.

"Come in. Hi Harry!" said his godfather when he knocked on the door.

"I have something I want to ask you about." Harry said, getting straight to the matter at hand.

"Is it about the plans you told me about yesterday? Or is it about school?"

"Neither. It's… eh… it doesn't matter. Don't worry."

Sirius blocked the way as his godson tried to escape, and smirking he said, "Ah! I know what this is about. I recognize that nervous stuttering. You are just the same as James was with Lily. This is about a girl you like!"

"I don't know," a blushing Harry answered.

"Please tell me it's Hermione!" At Harry's lack of response, he started jumping and celebrating in joy. "Yes! I have seen this coming for a long time. It's so obvious that you both are into each other. But I don't understand. Why did you come here? What do you want to ask me?"

"I… I've just seen her… talking to some guy, and I felt a mix of anger with something cold. Do you know what it is? Is it some kind of spell?"

"No, it's not. It's something more natural, more basic. It's _jealousy._"

"I… I don't… it isn't that!"

"Please, Harry, just shut up and listen to my advice: spend some time soul searching to see if your feelings towards Hermione involve only friendship. And if I'm right and you do like her, you have to tell her, because I'm sure that she likes you back."

0000000000000

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting beside the hearth in the Common Room. They were discussing the last bits and pieces of their group.

"Where is the secret base going to be located?" the red haired boy asked.

"At Grimmauld Place. It's protected by ancient spells and wards, so it's as safe as Hogwarts."

"How is it going to be organized? I think you should be the leader, Harry. You're the most capable to stop Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

Blushing, the boy replied, "All right. But in case I'm temporarily not able to command our people, you two should take charge."

"Okay, and one last thing…"

"What is it, Hermione?"

"What's the group going to be named?"

"_The Angels of Light_."

Whiplat: As you have seen, the effects this spells has are injuring and scaring werewolves away. It's like the Patronus is for the Dementors, but with an added physical harm. In Harry's potion induced dream, he cut the lycanthropes in half. That was due to his great "magic core". In my opinion, and therefore it is like this in my story, Harry should be stronger that an ordinary wizard, not just some dumb kid with sheer luck.

A/N: Hello! Here is another chapter of HP AoL! From now on, things are going to speed up a bit. Remember that any question you may have about my story or any other subject, you are welcome to ask me.

**This chapter has been betaed by JuliaKerns5. Thank you very much for taking the effort to do this!**

Thanks to all of you that are reading and/or reviewing this story.

Legendary8


	5. The Angels of Light

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 5: _The Angels of Light_

_"What is the group going to be named?"_

_"The Angels of Light."_

Two days had passed since that conversation and things were starting to look up for their brigade. With Fred and George's help, they found a quite large room hidden behind a tapestry. It was decided that in that place the members of the group would train at least twice a week. Harry and Hermione agreed that they didn't want a lot of students to take part in their plans, so they chose only those who deemed worthy in their eyes. The chosenoneswere Fred, George, Neville, Luna, Ginny (she had not been in their plans but she started to follow them everywhere, so they had no choice but to accept her), and a boy from Hufflepuff called Ethan. In their first meeting, before any training, Harry gave a speech.

"Well, I think everyone knows why we are here. Voldemort–" most of them shuddered but Harry ignored them, "–is recruiting new allies, strengthening his army. And so should we. I believe that soon enough a battle will erupt. And we have to be as ready as we can if we aspire to finally defeat him for good. This is the reason for the creation of the Angels of Light. In the last war, the Ministry did nothing. So they can't be trusted. Maybe the new Minister, Alexander Hawk, is a little trustworthier than Fudge was, but we can't know for certain. So our organization will be respond to no one. Its only objective will be to overthrow Voldemort and to accomplish the defeat of all of his Death Eaters. We'll get assistance from Dumbledore, Sirius, and a few employees of the Ministry that sympathize with our group. I have nothing else to tell you, except that we should try to spend every available moment strengthening ourselves. So with that, let's start the training!"

Everyone in the room silently took in his words and then they started practicing the spells Sirius had taught Harry, Ron, and Hermione during the summer.

0000000000000000

Harry was lying on his bed thinking about today's meeting. The highlight of it was when everyone managed to do an elemental spell. The cutting wind they were trying to conjure ended up being a breeze, though.

_They will get better with some more practice,_ Harry thought.

Then he started to do what Sirius had told him to do: soul search. He remembered how he had felt when he saw Hermione in the Christmas Ball, when she hugged him in the dragon's task, when he thought that Krum wasn't going to make it at the bottom of the lake, when he saw her talking to that other boy so happily, and he realized that Sirius had been right. Somewhere along the way he had ended up falling for his friend. But there was something that Sirius was wrong about. There was no way that Hermione liked him back. And he didn't want to lose the friendship they had by telling her how he felt. So he decided to do the only thing he could think of: start to avoid being with her for long periods of time, to see if his feelings could lessen up a bit, and then maybe everything would go back to normal.

After that, he turned around and fell asleep.

0000000000000000000

Classes had finished for the three friends, and now they were sitting in the Common Room writing a letter to Arthur Weasley. In it, they were asking him to start recruiting people for the Angels of Light. They would need more people if they wanted to face Voldemort and his minions. When Ron left to send it, Harry got up quickly and left the room as well, leaving Hermione looking at him curiously before shrugging.

00000000000000000

Harry was walking around the castle. He wasn't even looking where he was going. The only thing in his mind was to get away from Hermione as soon as possible. When he started to pay attention to his surroundings, he realized that he was in a corridor he had never seen before. At the end of it there was a lion-ornamented door. Curiosity got the better of him and he entered the room. Inside, there was nothing but an old book. He opened it, and what he read shocked him greatly.

The author had written this:

_**1085**_

_When the four of us met, we quickly became friends. When the idea of creating a school and teaching youngsters the ways of magic was proposed, everyone agreed to it completely. After that, years of peace and happiness followed, until Salazar started believing that pure bloods were better than the muggleborns. Rowena, Helga and me opposed to this idea, so Salazar decided to leave. I am sure he left something at Hogwarts that someday will put the ones he considered unworthy in danger, since his last words before leaving were 'The mudbloods will not be here forever. One day, this school will get rid of them. Mark my words'. It's a shame I could never find out what his plans were._

_**1092**_

_Seven years had passed since Salazar's departure of Hogwarts, when Helga, who had been traveling around the world on holidays, died. Her body had no injuries and she didn't suffer from any illness. It looked like she was sleeping peacefully, except for that she was not breathing. When Rowena and I went to the mountains where she had found her end to pick up her body and give her a proper burial at Hogwarts, we encountered our old friend Slytherin. I could tell immediately that leaving Hogwarts had affected him deeply. Then, he told us that he was the responsible for Helga's demise. Losing his closest friends and the passion for teaching, he had lost his mind, and cr__eated a deadly spell, Avada Kedavra. It could not be blocked by any means, and being hit by it meant instantaneous death. At first, we didn't believe him, as Hufflepuff was not hurt and didn't have signs of a battle. But after that, he flicked his wand while saying these two words, and I felt Rowena's heart stop beating. I tried to duel him, blinded by revenge, but soon it became obvious that a mortally dangerous spell and a mad person with nothing to lose and a lot of anger was not a good combination. I barely escaped and went back to Hogwarts._

_**1094**_

_Finally, after a lot of effort, I had managed to create a new spell of my own: Tapferkeit. It was specially designed to completely disintegrate anyone who had his soul stained by killing someone. I once again faced my former best friend and our final battle started. After a while of dueling using conventional spells, he used his invention._

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_I managed to avoid his attack and replied with raining metal spikes. While he was busy blocking this spikes, I shouted "Tapferkeit!"_

_Some gold and red threads left my wand and tied around him. Once he was completely covered, they exploded in a wave of silver light._

_After that, all that was left behind of my foe was a pile of dust. That was the end of Salazar Sean Slytherin."_

_These are the memoirs of Godric Gurz Gryffindor. _

Harry couldn't believe what he had found. A relic of Gryffindor that wasn't the sword or the hat! And there also was another thing that was valuable: it told him the way he should defeat Voldemort.

000000000000000000

A week had passed since the discovery of the spell. The students that were part of the Angels of Light were improving rapidly in their training, and Arthur had already managed to incorporate two new members. Harry had already told Ron and Hermione about his finding and they had discussed about it and what it meant, but always as soon as the conversation ended, he would run away from her. This was exactly the reason why she was yelling at Harry.

"Could you please tell me why you always escape from me, and when we're together you ignore me?!"

"I… uh… I don't ignore you." he stammered.

"Come on, Harry, if you are brave enough to do this to me, at least you should tell me the reason." She was really pissed.

"Really, it's nothing!"

"It really hurts me, you know? More than you can imagine. Is it that you don't consider me as a friend anymore? You don't trust me? Why are you being so cold to me?"

"It's because I like you!" he shouted without thinking. As soon as he said, he wished he had a gigantic hammer to hit himself with for his idiocy. He closed his eyes, waiting for one of two things: an incredibly painful spell, or her laughter at his thinking that she might like him back. What she did was the last thing she expected: she kissed him. After a while, she broke off the kiss and answered his earlier statement.

"You do? Oh, Harry, I like you too. I've liked for a long time now!" she suddenly frowned, "That still doesn't explain why you've been ignoring me lately."

"I've recently realized that I like you, but since I didn't know how you felt and I didn't want to ruin our friendship, I tried to stay away from you as I figured out what to do."

"You are such a dummy." she said playfully, and kissed him.

Suddenly remembering something, he said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"What did you see in the potion-induced dream? What form did the boggart take?"

She blushed and answered, "I was hoping you would forget about that. Okay, I saw you… kissing another girl."

Harry grinned and kissed her.

00000000000000

Harry and Hermione were resting underneath a tree. They had just told Sirius the big news about their relationship. Instead of talking _with_ him, they had talked _at _him, since he was too busy laughing hysterically and in the verge of tears. When he finished laughing (a maniacal grin was still on his face) he had told them, "Finally! It was about time!" Now they were enjoying a nice evening near the lake and thinking about what Ron's reaction would be.

As they were entering the Great Hall, they found Ron there talking with Ginny. Harry and Hermione told them about what had happened and their reaction was very similar to Sirius'. It made them think that the feelings they had had for each other for a while now were pretty obvious to everyone except for them.

00000000000000000

_**Four months later**_

A meeting of the Angels of Light had been scheduled for that day at Grimmauld Place. Using their portkeys, Harry and Hermione took everyone related to the organization (the students, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Sirius) to King's Cross and from there they walked to the meeting place. When they arrived they were able to see how much their group had grown. There were at least forty people, including Aurors, some magical hunters and some regular wizards that sympathized for their cause. Just as they arrived, Hedwig entered the area through the window with a letter. Harry took it and read it aloud. It said, _Hogwarts is under attack. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has arrived_.

--

Middle Names of the Founders: I invented them. They are not canon. I have always thought it was funny how both the name and the surname of the founders start with the same letter (**G**odric **G**ryffindor, **R**owena **R**avenclaw, **S**alazar **S**lytherin and **H**elga **H**ufflepuff), so I followed the same criteria. Though I think _Gurz_ is not a real name…

A/N: Here is a new chapter of HP AoL. I am sorry for the delay in posting a new chapter. Things are starting to get busy for me, but I will make sure to post as often as I am able. There are two, maybe three chapters left, so please look forward to them.

Thanks for the reviews.

**04/29/2008 A/N: Betaed by JuliaKerns5. Thanks for your hard work!**

Read, Review, and Enjoy

Legendary8


	6. Final Battle

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 6: _Final Battle _

The Angels of Light were standing outside the castle. Using a special portkey made by Dumbledore, they had been able to get to Hogwarts Grounds. As they got there, Professor Sprout told them that all the students had been sent to their dormitories, and that they were being guarded by a teacher. Then she went back inside to guard her protégées; the Hufflepuffs.

A cold and mirthless laugh was heard all around the school. Not very far away from where Harry and his group were standing, Voldemort and his Death Eaters were preparing for battle. _"This is it. The moment I have been both looking forward to and dreading," _Harry thought.

Immediately the duels began. Different kinds of spells flew everywhere, and soon the lowest ranks of both armies were lying on the floor lifelessly. Both Harry and Voldemort were trying to help their sides to take control, but they knew that soon enough their battle would reach an end.

000000000000000000

Dumbledore was fighting against two of the 'elite' Death Eaters at once: Rabastan Lestrange and Walden Macnair. Despite looking old (and being so, in fact) and tired, he moved swiftly and gracefully around Voldemort's minions, evading their deadly curses.

Suddenly, he got distracted by saving one of the students that were fighting (Ethan), and the Headmaster was hit by one of Rabastan's "Darkslash" curses. A nasty looking gash appeared on his chest, though it was not fatal because he was able to cast a quick shield to diminish the attack's strength at the last moment possible. With a flick of his wand, Macnair fell to the floor chained and unconscious.

Lestrange conjured a giant flare, which was quickly put out by a waterfall created by one of Dumbledore's spells. At the Death Eater's shout of "Kaze", the long-bearded man cast giant earth made shields which blocked the incredibly fast winds. Then, he fired some blindingly light made charms, and while his foe was squinting and throwing curses everywhere to see if he had a lucky shot, he conjured a whip-like rope that hit Rabastan's wand and took it away from his hand.

"Are you going to kill me, Albus? I don't think so. How could you murder your own godson, even if he tortured two friends of yours, like the Longbottom? You don't have what it takes to off me…"

As he looked at his godfather with a sadistic glint in his eyes, he was hit by a heart-stopping curse, and he passed away.

0000000000000000000

Lupin, Hagrid, and two magical hunters called Ryan and Greg were busy fighting off the creatures that had allied with Voldemort. Technically, Hagrid was battling a giant, the kind werewolf was casting "Patronus" to scare off Dementors, and the hunters were facing a horde of lycanthropes.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Ginny were dueling Augustus Rookwood. The first one was holding her ground quite well, but the second one was struggling not to get killed. After being saved by Hermione for the second time, she decided to go fight a weaker foe. As she was retreating, a spell casted by Rookwood hit her, and she was impaled by two clay spikes. Unfortunately, one of them pierced her heart and she died.

"You will pay for what you did to her!" a crying Hermione shouted.

She started firing one curse after another at him, but he effortlessly blocked them all. As luck would have it, when he was walking backwards avoiding her spells, he tripped with a fellow Death Eaters's body and fell to the ground. The DarkSlash fired by the enraged teenager hit him squarely in his neck, instantly decapitating him.

00000000000000000

Sirius had just defeated a Death Eater with a Kaze spell when he saw the person he had been looking for.

"It's been a while. I think it's time to settle this once and for all."

This foe laughed at the look of pure hatred Sirius shot her.

"Sirius, Sirius, you should have joined the Dark Lord. Now, prepare to die…"

"You tortured them to insanity. You deserve the worst fate available."

This person then tried to attack her cousin by surprise and kill him, but she failed.

"Treacherous until your last breath, aren't you? Don't worry, _cousin Bella_. I'll make sure this is your last day on Earth!"

The aforementioned Bellatrix Lestrange fired an _Avada Kedavra_ at him, but he skillfully evaded it. He then quickly cast an earth-made shield to block her attack, and threw a water beam at her. She easily avoided it and then mocked him.

"A _water_ elemental attack? I believe you are losing your touch, Sirius… This is going to be easier than I thought."

Harry's godfather continued dodging her curses and suddenly, with only the flick of his wand, he transfigured the water drops from his previous spell into ice daggers, which impaled his cousin.

"This is goodbye, Bella."

After being hit by a silver spell, Bellatrix Lestrange passed away.

0000000000000000

The battlefield was full of blood. Both armies had lost almost half its soldiers. Harry was walking through the bodies of the deceased, occasionally helping someone in trouble, when he was suddenly surrounded by six Death Eaters. He recognized Goyle, Crabbe Sr., and Rodolphus Lestrange, but he didn't know the rest of them. Apparently, they had orders to take him alive to Voldemort, because the six of them fired stunners at him. Harry hastily casted a shield that absorbed their spells, and then, moving his wand like drawing an oval in the air, he shouted, "Hikari Tsurugi!"

Soon, it became obvious as to why their group was called the way it was. A giant, light-made angel appeared in front of Harry. He was almost blindingly white (except his silver wings), and in each hand he carried a bright white falchion.

The Angel flew against his opponents, and as soon as his swords touched the Death Eaters, they fell to the floor dead. Suddenly, the Angel's wings were dyed with black. This blackness started spreading all over his body and then he disappeared. Harry turned around to see who the responsible for this was and he saw Voldemort standing behind him, smirking.

"Nice trick, but it won't work with me, Harry. You are very talented though. Would you join me? Together we could rule the world!"

"I am very sorry, it's a tempting offer, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline." the boy answered sarcastically.

The final battle started. They started testing each other's strengths by throwing different kind of spells. "_I have to make sure that when I cast the Tapferkeit he won't be able to dodge it. If he does dodge it, it won't work again."_ Harry thought. He lost his concentrationfor one second, and he was chained by his foe, who was reading himself for the final attack. With a silent _Relashio _he freed himself, and then he cast a _Reducto _to blast away an earthen barrier Voldemort had conjured.

Everyone had stopped fighting and was watching the duel that would decide the fate of the world. As Harry cast _HellFire_, his opponent fired a strange, dark purplish beam, leaving the boy with minor gashes and some deep cuts all over his body and Voldemort severely burned. Both of them were breathing heavily but neither would give up. The Dark Lord seemed to have the upper hand when he shot three consecutive _Avada Kedavra_ spells at Harry, but he blocked the green beams by Accioing corpses around him. "_That was plain morbid. But I will think about it later, I don't have time for this now," _he thought. Then he enchanted ice daggers and conjured a cutting wind, and while Voldemort was busy deflecting these attacks, he binded him.

"This is it. Say your prayers!" Harry said acidly, and then shouted the final spell: "_TAPFERKEIT!_"

Some scarlet red and golden threads left Harry's wand and wrapped around Voldemort, forming something like a cocoon. Once the Dark Lord was fully covered, it exploded in a red and gold light that illuminated the whole sky. Once the light extinguished, all that was left of the formerly known Tom Marvolo Riddle was a pile of ash.

The Dark Lord was finally dead.

--

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, and thanks katja for pointing out the grammar mistake. It has been corrected.

Please look forward to the next and final chapter for HP AoL: "Some Time Later"

Read, Review and Enjoy

**A/N (06/03/2008): This chapter was betaed by JuliaKerns5. **_**Muchas Gracias **_**for your hard work!!**

Legendary8


	7. Some Time Later

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter.

_Chapter 7_: Some Time Later

It was a rainy day. Everybody from Hogwarts was dressed in black robes, mourning the deceased people that fought in the war, including Ginny, a fellow student.

"And we will always hold them dear in our hearts."

With that phrase, Dumbledore's speech ended, and so did the memorial service. He got off the stage and went to the first row of chairs, where Harry and Sirius were busy trying to console Hermione and Molly, respectively. After a few kind words of comfort to the crying women, the Headmaster embraced Harry and told him a quiet "You've become a great man and wizard. I'm proud of you." The boy just nodded in acknowledgment, not trusting his voice.

0000000000000000000000

Weeks went by, and the grief they all felt for the deaths of the ones they cared about started to diminish. It seemed to Harry that time was truly a wonderful thing: though it did not completely heal a wound, at least it numbed its pain. Now their moods had improved a great deal, and there were parties everywhere to celebrate Voldemort's demise almost on a daily basis. As a result of living the traumatic experience of having the Dark Lord visiting the school, the Houses were more united than ever before. Moreover, some Slytherins who didn't have the same beliefs as their parents started to get along with the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff students.

"Damn! Our luck is truly the worst!" a red haired boy cried out.

"Oh, shut up Ron. It was obvious that O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s weren't going to be canceled like the other regular exams did."

The three friends were sitting in the Great Hall having dinner, where Dumbledore announced that tests were going to be canceled, except for the aforementioned. That meant that they would have to _study_. It didn't look too good for Sirius, Harry thought, as he would probably have a certain three students constantly knocking on his door, pestering him to get some extra lessons.

They finished eating and now they were walking back to their rooms, making small talk. When they arrived to the stairs that led them to their beds, Harry gave Hermione a kiss, earning some gagging noises from Ron, and a bout of fake retching. After both of them rolled their eyes and hit him, they went to sleep.

0000000000000000000

O.W.L.s were only a week away, and all 5th year students were a nervous wreck. They were constantly reading books, even while eating, and every moment that they weren't either in class or studying, they were quizzing each other. That's why the teachers decided to stop giving them homework, and even Quidditch was suspended. Some highly suspicious items were being sold as mental enhancing potions, so Harry and Hermione had to be constantly confiscating the rat blood filled vials in addition to studying for their incoming tests.

These two prefects and their best friend were currently sitting in the DADA classroom. Their eyes were completely fixed on a chair, which suddenly was transfigured into an ebony black panther, and back into a chair. Sirius was standing next to it, smirking, with his wand drawn out.

"See? It's not that difficult. If you can achieve to do this successfully, you will pass your exams with flying colors."

Somehow, they were not convinced they would be able to do it correctly. After a lot of tries, shouts, and even a quickly put out fire, the three of them managed to transform a piece of furniture into a black cat. It was not nearly as big or as shiningly black as Sirius's panther, but it would have to do.

00000000000000000

"Finally, we are free! I don't even care if I passed…" Ron said, sighing. Surprisingly, Hermione and (not so surprisingly) Harry agreed to this statement.

At the moment they were at the end-of-term feast, and the next day they would return to their homes. Hermione was reading the WizNation and her friends could tell that she was very surprised by its contents.

"What is it, Hermione?" her boyfriend asked.

"The newspaper says that Alexander Hawk, Fudge's successor, is doing a great job. He is repairing the city, including building some hospitals other than St. Mungos, to relieve them from all the work. He also approved some laws that equal semi-human creatures' rights, like gnomes and half giants, to wizards' rights. Considering that this isn't the Daily Prophet, their praise is something that can be trusted." She replied happily. At that moment Dumbledore stood up from the Head Table and started talking.

"As you all know this is a special year, since the source of our uncertainty and even fear has been removed from our hearts. Lord Voldemort, formerly known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, was finally defeated. But you mustn't forget two very important things: the ones who have been lost and that Tom Riddle was not born a monster." Quickly silencing the whispers that had erupted after that last statement, he continued. "He ended up being the way he was due to his traumatic experiences as a child, and our own incompetence to realize the demons that plagued him, and stop him before he could turn our lives a living hell. If the Wizarding World remembers from now on, that purebloods, halfbloods, muggleborns, and other creatures should be equally treated and that we should all work together to stop any impending threat, another Dark Lord shall never arise. That's all. You are dismissed."

00000000000000000

Harry and Hermione were lying on the grass of Grimmauld Place's backyard. They were remembering all the events that had happened to them since the day they received the letter when they turned eleven.

"…And that was when I improvised that great speech for the reunion of the Angels of Light," Harry concluded.

"It wasn't that great of a speech, you know? You shouldn't let it go to your head."

"I know, I know, I was just kidding."

"Hey, the two lovebirds at the backyard, it's time to have lunch!" Sirius' yell could be heard from inside the house.

"It's very peaceful here. Things have changed a lot since the battle. I hope it stays this way," Hermione said while standing up.

"Don't worry, it will!"

**THE END**

--

The Final A/N: This is the final chapter of HP AoL! Allow me to express my heartfelt thanks (very formal, isn't it?) to all of my readers/reviewers. It made me very happy to have such a response to my story, since I had thought no one would read it (As you can see, my self-esteem sometimes is very lacking. Sometimes is abnormally large, though). So, all I have to say is: Dômo Arigatô Gozaimashita!

The day I posted this (03/05/2008), in addition to being my mum's birthday, is exactly one month since I posted the first chapter. So, Happy Birthday to both my mother and HP AoL!

For the moment I don't intend to write another story (too busy watching anime!). But, in the future, if I feel up to it, maybe I will write another one, probably of another fandom. Please look forward to it.

**A/N (06/04/2008): This story is now completely betaed and free of mistakes! ****This amazing feat was achieved by JuliaKerns5, and I can't thank her enough for sticking with me in the journey writing this fic has been. So, Thank you, Muchas Gracias, Obrigada, Grazie, Merci, Arigatô**,** Dank... (I can't think of any other languages right now). On another note, I am very pleased with myself that I managed to fulfill my initial goal (publish this story and then getting it betaed). I have some other stories written (or at least a drabble and a roughly processed idea about how to expand it) but I am too lazy and demotivated to write/polish them up. If I ever gather enough will to do it, please check them out. Enough said.**

Read, Review and Enjoy

Legendary8


End file.
